


The Jashinist

by LosttotheHoping



Series: Kage no Monogatari [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosttotheHoping/pseuds/LosttotheHoping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toto, she’s not in Kansas anymore.  Not even remotely close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jashinist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azhwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azhwi/gifts).



> Alright. I have a confession to make. This is REALLY long. Seriously. Don’t expect any other oneshot I post to be this long. Ever. I’m not saying some of the requests I get won’t inspire me like this one has, but just be forewarned. It got so long that I actually broke it into a three-shot instead of a one. Anyway, enjoy, comment and have a brilliant day!

When Hinata wakes up, she’s surrounded by men.  Blood-thirsty, scary, cloaked men.  One is even inches from her face, and the girl just goes with instinct on that one.  Developed instinct that has nothing to do with Naruto.  She jyuukens him out of her face.

“OH NO!  DEIDARA-SEMPAI!” another yells frantically, and races over to the man now sitting up, holding his nose.

“Shuddup, Tobi!  You’re hurting my ears, mm!” the blond yells back.  But he doesn’t lash out in favor of pinching his broken nose shut, and then popping it back into alignment.

Hinata can hear the sound all the way across the room, and she winces.  “S-sorry,” she offers meekly, also an instinct she has developed.  Then she realizes she probably _shouldn’t_ be sorry, because it’s a bit obvious to her where she is at the current time.  And Toto, she’s not in Kansas anymore.  Not even remotely close.

Anyway, she’s pretty sure ‘Deidara’ had been eying her boobs.

The other two men with them burst into snickers at the commotion, drawing Hinata’s attention.  One of them is the man that took her.  She can remember him, popping up in front of her after she sent her team running.  She knows absolutely nothing about the vibrantly colored albino, short of what she can see with her own eyes.

But she knows right then that she had made the right choice in sending her precious genin back to Konoha.  There’s no way in hell they could have held up against Akatsuki at their current level.

“Wh-what do you w-want with me?” she demands, with as much bravado as she can muster.

Somehow, her stuttering is amusing, and the albino just laughs harder.  The blue man beside him is slowly starting to calm, and offers her a very shark-like grin.  “Who says we want something, _Hyuuga-hime_?” he asks teasingly.  “You just showed up in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

The albino gasps for breath, and adds, “Yeah… Tobi wanted a pet!”  But he isn’t capable of saying anything more, because he’s too busy laughing.

It’s really starting to annoy her.  “H-hey!  Stop l-laughing at me!” she says, which only serves to send him into louder peals.  She reaches out for the first thing she can get her hands on – a brush – and throws it at him.  It bounces ineffectually off his chest, but it’s enough to cut him short.

He abruptly straightens and looks at her, looks at the blue one, and looks at her.  He grins.  “Gotta fucking problem, bitch?”

“Yes!” she snaps, managing not to stumble over the word.  She frowns at him and points at her satchel, which is strewn all over the table beside her bed.  That’s where the brush had come from.  “You went through my stuff!”

The albino smirks at his blue companion, getting an answering grin, and shrugs.  “Yeah, so fucking what?  There wasn’t anythin’ interesting.  Not even a single damn vibrator.”

She just _knows_ her face can light up a dark room, it’s burning that much.  “Y-you’re disgusting!” she squeaks.

“Stop flirting, mm!” the blond says suddenly, now standing.  “Help me interrogate her or get the hell out!”

The albino feigns a yawn, turning around.  “Bo-oring,” he comments, and leaves without another word.  The blue one follows him out, and leaves her with the blond and the twitchy masked man that she fears is suffering from schizophrenia.

Somehow, this doesn’t seem like it’s going to be good.

xXx

She eventually learns their names.  Hidan, Kisame, Deidara and Tobi.  They’re in one of many hideouts peppered all over the continent, and both Kisame’s and Hidan’s partners are off on solo missions elsewhere.  She also learns that Kisame’s partner is none other than the much feared Konoha nuke-nin Uchiha Itachi.

After hearing that, she’s actually a little glad that it’s Kisame and _not_ Uchiha that is the one here with her.  The thought of meeting the infamous Uchiha in person really terrifies her.

Hinata has occasionally heard mention of the mysterious leader of the Akatsuki, but none of them ever say his name.  It’s always “Leader-dono” this, and “Leader-dono” that.  Even the leader’s equally mysterious assistant is usually only ever referred to as “that crazy lady”.  At least Akatsuki isn’t gender specific.

Hidan doesn’t leave her alone, of course.  No, the zealot takes perverse pleasure in tormenting her, usually with hardly-subtle sexual advances, comments, flirtations.  It unnerves her and annoys her.

Lately, though, he’s stopped being hands-off.  It’s her own fault, really.  When he’d accidentally brushed her side while poking at her wounds – under the guise of rebandaging them, but she knows he was just doing it to see her half-naked – she could have just not reacted.  But no, she had to yelp and jerk away.  The grin he’d given her, she’d known, was a bad sign.

After that, his hands were all over the place.  Fingers dancing up her sides, palms brushing her hips, her backside, nails digging lightly into her wrist.  It never really _hurt_ … it was a bit of a discomfort, but he never went out of his way to make her bleed.

From what she’s gathered of his personality – both through observation as well as comments from the others – she is a little surprised that this is the case.  Not that she’s about to tell him as much.

xXx

It’s the second time in a month that Hinata wakes up disoriented.  For some reason, she’s upside down, and there’s a familiar butt in her face.  A white, furry butt.  “Akamaru?” she mumbles.

“She’s awake!” she hears a voice yell, and Akamaru slows in his running, dropping to the forest floor.  Then Kiba is dragging her up out of her hanging position, hugging her close and whispering that he’s got her, he’s not going to let it happen again.

Shino’s beside them now, muttering that they need to continue soon, because otherwise the enemy will catch up.  He has _no idea_ how right he is, for in the next instant, the five of them – yes, Kurenai-sensei is there too, as well as Lee, weirdly – are attacked.  Kurenai yells for them to put up their guards.

Then the genjutsu specialist is engaged by slim, tall Tobi.  Hidan roars as he attacks Kiba and Akamaru, while Lee races in to fight Kisame.  Shino is left to Deidara, and Hinata finds herself just standing there, watching.

She’s not sure what to do.  She should help her comrades, right?  But, for some reason, there’s this fog in her head that’s keeping her from figuring out who her comrades are.  There’s laughter, mad laughter, and the ground is shaking with the force of the fighting.  A loud voice is taunting someone, and someone else – someone closer to her – is yelling angrily, his words echoed by the low rumble of canine growling.

_“HINATA, WATCH OUT!!”_

The words are thrown in her face, and her eyes widen as a white bird flutters in front of her.  Then the _world_ is white, her body is squeezed in a vise and she’s flying.  There’s no noise, just the lack of color.  Hell, there isn’t even any pain, and for a moment, she wonders if she’s died and is going to heaven.

But then the white becomes less of a blanket, and more a tumble of messed-up hair.  White hair.  She’s sprawled out on the ground, with Hidan crouching over her, his face scrunched up in an expression of pain.

Hinata forces herself to move beyond the haze, the fog, and _focus_ on the man.  “H-Hidan?  What…”

“Damn freak,” he grunts, and collapses right on top of her.

She can hear the Konoha nin approaching, yelling, trying to fight their way to her, only to be stopped by the other Akatsuki.  She struggles quickly out from under the albino and glances toward the others.  Then, swallowing, she braces his arm over her shoulders, uses chakra to get up and keep _him_ up, and takes off.

She leaves them all behind.

xXx

Hinata tends Hidan’s injuries the best she can.  He doesn’t wake up for a while, but as luck would have it, he finally does as she’s changing the bandaging on his back.  She knows he’s awake because he moans in a strange combination of pain and pleasure.

It weirds her out, but she finishes quickly and helps him sit up.  “H-how do you feel?” she asks worriedly, searching his face.

Hidan grins at her weakly, and doesn’t really answer.  “Knew I rubbed off on you,” he teases, snickers when she blushes.  Then he winces.  “Where the hell are we, anyway?”  He glances around, red eyes roving the interior of their hiding place.  “And how fucking long have I been out?”

“We’re in a cave,” she tells him quietly.  “Rain country.  You were… unconscious for about a day.”

He gives her a measuring look and finally pulls away.  “Yeah?” he asks, watching her very carefully, then, “Why?”

Hinata fidgets under his gaze, looking down at her lap.  She doesn’t need him to clarify, because she already knows what he’s talking about.  “I d-don’t know.  I j-just… sort of… s-saved you.  I-I think I was drugged… because I c-couldn’t think very well at first.”

The albino sighs.  “Yeah, Tobi drugged you earlier,” he agrees, and grimaces.  “Fucking Deidara…”  He shakes his head, as if to clear it, and continues.  “It’s uh… Standard procedure if we have a prisoner whose calvary is nearby.”  He waves an arm, probably meant to be indicating her person, but it’s mostly just flailing.  “So you can’t give away any damn information before we can get you back.  If they even fucking manage to get you in the first damn place.”

The Hyuuga nods slowly, having figured as much.  It’s a sound plan, after all.  “H-Hidan?  Can I ask… a question?”  She peeks up when he says nothing, and he just nods, so she swallows and looks down again.  “Why do you… I mean… what is Akatsuki…”

“What the hell are we plottin’, you mean?” he asks, a grin in his voice.  When she nods, he snorts and leans heavily against the wall; she sees the movement out of the corner of her eye but doesn’t lift her gaze.  “Leader-dono wants world peace or some shit, but the rest of us have our own damn plans.”  Pause.  “Mostly.”

She peeks up again, nibbling her lip for a moment before she asks, “What’s yours?”

“Eh, don’t really got none, other than serving the almighty Jashin-sama,” he says, smirking at her.  He reaches out with the hand that isn’t propping his weight up, and takes hers, interlacing their fingers.  “I don’t suppose you’d be interested in serving him, would you?”

“No,” she says flatly, prompting a chuckle from the man.

Hidan releases her hand again, and it feels cold without his warmth.  “Ah, can’t blame a fucker for trying.  You’d be a glorious Jashinist!”

She’s nibbling on her lip again at that, giving the proposal a second thought.  It’s irrational that she even is, but… maybe…  “Y-you think so?” she asks softly, regaining his entire attention.

He’s grinning, obviously delighted to make her think twice.  “I _know_ so.  You’re already fucking hot!  I bet you’d be sexy as hell, covered in blood.”  Which is actually kind of gross, but she figures that’s just how Hidan works.

Either way, the answer makes her think.  And maybe it’s just that she’s… she’s tired of being taken for granted.  She’s tired of being ignored by the one man she has ever loved.  She’s tired of proving herself and proving herself, because nobody would believe she has any strength in her.  Whatever it is, it makes her smile shyly at him, and say, “Show me.”

Hidan’s expression is like Christmas came early.  Except she doesn’t think Jashinists celebrate Christmas.

xXx

Three days later, Hinata jerks awake when she realizes they’re no longer alone.  There’s a silhouette, standing with their back to the cave entrance, and beyond them, a lightning storm rages.  The Hyuuga starts to scramble up, but Hidan’s hand on her shoulder keeps her down.  “S’just Konan,” he says, sitting up.  “The fuck do you want?”

The woman steps further into the cave, and her face is finally lit up by the dying fire.  She’s beautiful, Hinata thinks.  Far more beautiful than the Hyuuga could ever hope to be.  And she’s wearing an Akatsuki cloak.  The pieces click into place as Hinata realizes this must be the mysterious “Leader-dono’s” assistant.

“Hidan,” the woman says, voice soft and smooth, like silk or water over rocks.  “We’ve been looking for you.  Leader-dono was concerned to hear that our esteemed guest took off with you.”

The man gives her a flat look.  “Yeah?  The fuck do you give a shit for?” he demands, tense as he shifts slightly in his seat.

“You’re one of our members,” the woman says, smiling at them both.  “Of course we care.”

But both Hinata and Hidan hear what isn’t said.  She cares because if either of them went missing, they would then become an unchecked liability that she and her master can’t afford.

“Hmph,” Hidan returns, getting to his feet shakily.  Hinata hurries to help him, and he drapes an arm around her shoulders before dragging her against his side.  “Gotta new recruit, Konan.  She’s gonna learn my religion.”  He grins, and even though it’s a bit bloodthirsty, Hinata is beginning to like the expression on his face.  Which is weird.  But she can roll with that.

“Oh?”  Konan smiles again, and it’s a bit more real than before.  She’s pleased.  “Then she’ll have to become an official member of our organization, through initiation.”

The albino shrugs dismissively.  “Whatever.”

Hinata eyes them both, and wonders – not for the first time or the last – if this is entirely a Good Idea.

xXx

Hinata is brought to the hideout and put into a cell, for “safe keeping” Hidan says.  It’s now that she starts to doubt her Life Choices.  She curls up into a ball, fights the urge to hyperventilate and stares at a wall.  She thinks over the things that brought her to this place, this choice.

She thinks about Kiba.  Wonderful, strong, loyal Kiba.  Kiba who has loved her since the day they were put on the same genin team, maybe even before that.  And Shino; strong and silent, the perfect knight for any rescue.  Her best friend in the world, aside from Kiba.

She’s leaving them.  She’s leaving Naruto, the one man she has ever strived for.  Hell, she hasn’t even tried that hard for her _father_ , but she changed everything so that Naruto would notice her.  And he did, for a few minutes.  But then he forgot again.

Then there’s Kurenai-sensei, and Hokage-sama, and Sakura-chan.  Sakura-chan, the only one out of team seven who ever bothered seeing Hinata for who she was, and the only one whom Hinata has ever hated just a little bit.  It’s not Sakura-chan’s fault that Naruto loves her instead.  Hinata knows this, but she’s still jealous of the other woman.  Even now, as she prepares to become something she isn’t just for a little attention.

No, it’s more than that.  Hidan is… almost _sweet_ , now that she’s actually managed to gain more than passing interest.  Of course, he’s also gruff, and rude, and loud, and coarse.  But… she can live with that, because he _sees_ her.  When he looks at her, he’s looking at what she is.  He isn’t looking at what she can do for him, though she imagines that might be a tiny part of it.  He’s seeing her for _her_ , and that right there is what made her decision from the very beginning.

He sees her as a woman, a kunoichi, not a bratty teammate or a love interest… or a wall.

So when Hidan appears before the bars later that night, surprisingly somber-faced, she stands up, resolve firmed once more.  “You ready?” he asks, eying her.  “You’ll just be a minion, y’know, in the Akatsuki’s eyes.  Far as I’m fuckin’ concerned, though, you’ll be my apprentice.  You really want it?”

She swallows the urge to smile at him, at the wary consideration on his face.  “Yes, I want it,” she mumbles, then scolds herself and speaks up.  “I do.  And I’m ready.”

He breaks out into a vicious grin.  “Hell yeah!”

The cell is unlocked, and he brings her to a floor even further below them.  This floor is even darker than the prisoner cells, though not really as wet.  Still, Hinata knows they’re being watched as they walk down long hall after long hall.  They come to a dead end, and she wonders briefly what’s going on.

Then there’s a plant, or a man, or possibly both, leaning through the wall ahead of them.  “Password please,” he asks politely, and then adds, “ **Or I’ll cut your fucking tongue out, bitch.** ”

“Fuck you, whore,” Hidan retorts, and grimaces as he quotes, “‘I will write peace on your wings, and you will fly all over the world.’”

Hinata thinks the quote is a bit pretentious, but she files it away anyway, because she’s a good ninja when she’s trying to be.  And habits are hard to break, when they’ve been instilled for as many years as they have for her.

The man, his face barely visible amongst the leaves of some sort of fly trap, grins and melts into the wall.  A moment later, a door appears to their left, and Hidan leads them through that as well.

She’s brought into a large chamber.  There is nothing in it, except a single altar dead center.  Hidan stops and turns to look at her.  “Go to the altar.  There’s a bowl.”  He reaches forward and grabs her hand, places a kunai in it.  “A few drops from your finger should do it.  Don’t gotta bleed yourself out or anything.”  He smirks at her.  “Don’t break a leg, hot stuff.”

She snorts in a very unladylike manner at that.  “That was corny,” she replies, but obediently walks away from him.

Her steps slow the closer she gets to the altar, until she stops completely five feet away.  Hesitates.  Then she swallows, reminding herself of her reasons, and continues to kneel before the altar.  She does as he told her to, watching in morbid fascination as her blood drips into the empty silver bowl.

Silence falls for a minute, and then power surges.  And it’s _real_ power, too.  Not just chakra, not just life-force.  It’s everything.  It’s pain, and anger, and sorrow.  It’s love and pleasure like nothing she’s ever felt before.  It’s like running into the warm embrace of her mother, crying into her shoulder in breathless relief.  It’s like the Earth has reached up and dragged her down with it, clinging to her very soul, claiming her for itself-

And then it’s over with.  Hinata sits in a dark cavern, head down turned and eyes focused on her knees.  There’s an almost painful silence around her, trying to choke her.  Her heart is hammering in her chest, her throat is closed up and her lungs hurt.

A hand on her shoulder brings her gaze up, to realize that she’s surrounded by the Akatsuki members.  Konan has knelt beside her, a tiny smile on her face.  “Breathe, Hinata.  Welcome to Akatsuki.”

It’s a feeling that she will never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and Naruto do not belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto. I am responsible for creating the situation, and the storyline only. Please do not take and use without my express permission. Thank you.


End file.
